Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing
Dragon Wars Part 4: The Last Man Standing is the last part of seasons final and the last episode of Season 1. The Forever Knights are loosing and Ben is still fighting the King. The final conclusion of Season one begins... Plot Benvicktor attacks the king and punches him hard. After that, he sends several lightning bolts to his nemesis but he negates them, using his sword. Ben chooses for Atomix and launches a nuclear bolt at his opponent, creating a crater of 2 meters deep and a radius of 4 meter. The dragons are fighting on the background as Ben approaches the king to deliver the last blow. But as soon as the smoke vanish, the king does too. Gwen en Kevin appears and tells him that the shuttle has landed safely. Ben does seem to react, he just looks at them with big eyes. After the close-up of his face and after Gwen screams his name, we see what happened to Ben. A long sword has pierced the chest of Atomix. When it's pulled out, he falls down. The Black King throws the sword down and steps to Kevin and Gwen. "I don't need that, to defeat you too. This is the end of the Ben Tennyson era, it's time for Mu to rise again." "I let you pay for this!" Gwen enters full anodite form and attacks him, Kevin grabs to sword and absorbs metal but is prepared to use it as well. The King isn't impressed and dodged Kevin, smashing him in the ground. He also defeat Gwen with quite an effort and she returns to human form. "So, you really thought that you could stop me. I'm 12.000 years old! I have far more experience in combat or magic then both of you. You shall not stop the rise of Mu." "But I will." Cretox appears out of nothing and kicks the Black King away with his feet. The king is surprised and looks to the new fighters. "And what hope do you have to defeat me? I already killed the boy!" "Besides the fact that you are 12.000 years old, you know nothing about Uranosapiens, do you. Because, if you should, you knew that he's just regenerating. And if you asked me, he only needs a few seconds to restart." The words aren't yet cold or Ben transforms in Serpyro. The Black King watches as he is presumed dead enemy approaches him. He jumps on the back of his beast and take control again. "Krakken, now." From out the lake, the huge Krakken rises and goes on land. He tries to grab the Black King with his tentacles but the robotic monster stops him by grabbing his tentacles with the right and the left head. The Krakken opens his beak and buried it the cybertronic chest of the beast. He snaps in the chest and causes lots of damage. Ben as Serpyro forms a large fireball and throws it at the Black King but he slams the blast away with his sword. The cyborg dragon starts to scream and looses the Krakken. The sea creature jumps in the lake as the dragons rises up in the sky. The Black King jumps for his back but suddenly disappears in mid-air. The dragon becomes a huge fireball and a fiery rain drops down on Earth on special locations. Form out the fire cloud the dragon appears and he's back to his normal form. "So, now you know what happened that day. The fire was used to kill the last remaining knights and they have helped us to rebuilt the planet. Because of a coming threat, we were granted with Level 4 technology. The rebuilding of this planet causes nearly a year. Time enough for Dr. Animo, to make his great move. The plumbers are no longer the forceful police of the galaxy. Several planets and solar systems have join Animo and refuses to allow Plumber activity on their planets. The plumbers are fighting now in some districts where we are still welcome but where Animo and his troops are trying to take over." We see Ben standing before the window of a large tower looking outside to New Bellwood. The camera zooms out and shows his new HQ: The Plumber Tower... Aliens used *Atomix *Serpyro Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Cretox *Krakken *Rodan *Godzuki *King Ghidorah Villians *Black King of the Forever Knights *Cyber Ghidorah (Reformed to King Ghidorah Trivia *These events leads to the futuristic Earth from Ben 10,000 returns. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales